


Emerald eyes

by AliceM13



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Other, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM13/pseuds/AliceM13
Summary: Reboot of my previous work, Dark emerald. Basically, It's magic and demons BL.
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Michael Morningstar | Darkstar/Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Introductions

Succubi and their male counterparts, the incubi, ancient beings of demonic blood. They feed on euphoria and sexuality. It's rare that they ever fall in love with humans but that's just what a young succubus named Verdona did. 

She had a reputation for getting into trouble and the circumstances which brought her and Max Tennyson together were no different.She got herself kidnapped and then escaped. Her path crossed with Max's. He was a pilot and a noble, if a little eccentric, man. He protected her, helped her, loved her in a way she was not familiar with. 

They settled down, married and had two sons. Verdona, the free spirit that she is, loves to travel so it's not unheard of for her to be away from home but she made sure to stay in touch with her family. 

Speaking of their children, Francis and Carl never manifested any supernatural abilities. To Verdona's disappointment, they didn't have 'the spark'. Not at birth or even at puberty. It seemd her heritage skipped their generation. She didn't love them any less because of that but secretly hoped their offspring will be like her.

Frank married a stern woman named Natalie, religious and frankly not at all fond of Verdona's carefree personality. They have two children, a son named Kenneth and a daughter named Gwendolyn. Both born mundane, with no sign of the supernatural touch.

Carl married Sandra, a spirited woman that gained Verdona's favor the moment they met. They had a son, Benjamin. He was born with the spark much to his paternal grandmother's joy. 

Puberty had been an exciting and confusing time for the young man. By the time he was in his senior year of high school he gained quite the reputation. Some would take offense to being called a slut but he embraced the term.


	2. Study date

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, 18 years old, currently in his senior year of high school. His incubus powers emerged when he was just a freshman, gave him a boost of confidence as well.

He was a shy little thing, unkempt and scared of his own shadow. As an incubus he blossomed into a charming young man.

He cut his hair so it no longer covered his delicate features and obscured his vision, replaced the baggy hand-me-downs with more fashionable attire courtesy of his friend Julie, his complexion cleared and overall he started taking better care of himself.

As a sophomore his libido increased and people came to notice him more. By the time his senior year came around, he gained a reputation for being slutty. Not thathe minds the label too much.

His other best friend is Rook, a young werecat male. 6 feet tall, soft brown eyes, light brown skin, black hair styled in mohawk. His outfits usually consist of shirts, jackets, skinny jeans and boots.

"So, what did Rayona say when you asked her out?"

"C-can we just focus on studying, please?"

"Aww, please."he batted his lashes, getting into Rook's personal space and sticking out his bottom lip.

The taller male sighed, unable to resist that expression.

"Fine. I chickened out at the last second. I know what you are going to say. I am hopeless."

"Yeah, pretty much but that can change."

"I do wish to at least go on one date with her. Just one and I can die happy."

"That's why Jules and I keep pushing you to grow a pair."

"You have seen me naked, I am certain you know how big my pair is." He stuck his tongue out cheekily and pulled down his bottom eye lid.

"If you start dating Rayona we won't be able to keep doing this."

Ben cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The brunnette’s lips were soft and tasted sweet like the smoothies they've been drinking. The green boy slipped his tongue in Rook's mouth, causing him to moan. His tongue met with Ben’s and the lewd dance began.

He found himself being dominated by the young incubus and that only excited him more. Their cocks hardened in their pants from the heat and sensuality of the moment.

The kiss ended a string of saliva connecting their lips, their eyes meeting.

"Yeah, it is hard to give up an incubus' kiss. It's quite addictive but I do have deep feelings for Rayona."

"Does that mean you don't want me to fix that tent you're pitching in your jeans?"

"I never said that."


	3. Kevin's dream

You know, I envy the people who so comfortable being single. I tried but after a while it kinda became, suffocating. You try to fill the void with anything you can find. 

When times get hard it's nice to have a friendly face you can wake up to every morning but sadly, in my case I rarely have the same face twice in a row or even at all. Some people leave without as much as a goodbye and I find myself alone again. What am I doing wrong? Is it my height, my appearance? I guess I do come off as slightly intimidating.

The one consistent thing in my life are my job as a mechanic and a recurring dream I've had for weeks now. It's always the same.

I'm in what looks like a hotel hallways. I open a random door and behind it, sitting on the bed in green boxers is a tall, slender male with shaggy brown hair and eyes that are green like emeralds. He poses seductively and beckons me to get closer. As if in a trance, I get closer and lay on my back on the bed.

He removes my jeans and underwear. My cock springs free. The beautiful creature licks his lips and kisses my tip. He takes his time. Teasing kisses, soft licks, sucking an inch maybe two.

I'm not sure if he's using some kind of demon charm but I find myself reaching to grip his soft hair, pushing him to go deeper. The way he gags on my shaft stirs something inside me, makes me crave more. 

Once I cum down his throat, I let go of his hair, allowing him to breathe. His blushing face and semen stained lips are truly a sight to behold. 

When he swallows and thanks me is usually when the dream ends and I wake up. Sometimes I wish he was real. It's silly, isn't it?


End file.
